


Their Favourite Colours Were

by nival_kenival, NotAWerewolf42



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Monochrome until Meeting Soulmate, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Just a little "Seeing in monochrome until you touch your soulmate" AU.Chapter 1: WidowtracerChapter 2: Winston and ?Chapter 3: Fareeha/Angela/Moira





	1. Her Favourite Colour was Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Seemed Like Time Stopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272669) by [genuinelyTerrifying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinelyTerrifying/pseuds/genuinelyTerrifying). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people's first meeting with their soulmate was less...violent.

Everyone explained how the world around her looked. The sky was blue, the grass was green, the world was...beautiful. But Lena Oxton couldn’t understand; her world was monochrome. The sky was grey, the grass was grey, the world was… dull.

Of course, everyone knew why, because everyone had once seen that way too: the world was monochrome for all, until they met the one person who would bring light into their world. But it had been so long, and all of her friends had found their colours already: Angela, Jesse, Genji. But not her.

She still smiled though. Lena was the face of Overwatch, and that meant appearing joyful even when she was frozen inside.

And she yet still fought. The world may be grey, but it still needed saving.

“Aw, so close. Maybe next time love!” she taunted.

Widowmaker sneered, and let loose yet another round from her rifle. Lena blinked again, giggling as she returned fire.

They traded blows back and forth. Tracer lost her guns and blinked in close, wrestling the Widow’s Kiss away and continuing to fight her rival as she had done so many times before. It was routine for her, every movement rehearsed like motions in a dance.

She hadn’t noticed her glove falling off in the fray.

She saw an opening. She feinted left, then dove right. But Widowmaker had anticipated it, grasping Tracer by the scruff of her jacket. She had no choice but to push forward, hoping to end up on top of Widowmaker when the two tumbled to the ground.

But whatever plans she might’ve had fell apart as she watched Widowmaker’s eyes grow wide.

Her golden eyes.

The two crashed to the ground, Widowmaker still grasping at Tracer’s jacket, Tracer clutching to Widowmaker’s arms. Tracer’s eyes fell to where her alabaster skin met Widow’s mauve. Her gaze trailed up Widow’s body, taking in the magenta of her jumpsuit. The long midnight blue hair that cascaded against the rooftop, roughened up by their fight. Her lavender lips, pursed in confusion.

And those beautiful golden irises, gleaming in the moonlight.

A second...a minute...a lifetime. However long they waited, they could not take their eyes off each other. Until eventually, they both spoke, hushedly:

“You?”

* * *

 

Angela had asked, so long ago, what Lena’s favourite colour was. Lena had confided that she had seen none, so she could not choose.

She called Angela that night.

“Gold.”

“What?”

“My favourite colour. It’s gold, Ange.”


	2. His Favourite Colour was Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston isn't the typical case with his Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by NotAWerewolf42

Winston had never had the same problem as his colleagues, the lack of coloured vision until they found the other segments of their soul. Some thought, it was because he was a genetically modified gorilla, but other members of his kind had also noted their own monochromatic vision, until they found their soulmates.

For as long as Winston can remember he has always been able to see in colour, not that it really affected him on the lunar base, except in one significant way. The blue orb in the sky.

The first time he stole Dr. Winston’s glasses he noticed the sharpness that his surroundings had gained. Gone was the soft blur that he had long lived with, and instead clarity and colours sung out to him in ways that they hadn’t before.

He had hurried back to his room and looked up at the blue orb that has been calling to him, only to gasp in wonder.

It was beautiful.

The spirals of white clouds like oil on water, swirling in hypnotizing ways, the hints of green, standing out now like scars against mystic blue. 

He had stayed still, watching in awe of the most spectacular thing he had ever seen, until finally Dr. Winston came to claim his glasses back.

Once Winston had been shown the telescope, and how to use it, he spent almost all of his free waking hours looking through it. He found that it helped calm the yearning feeling inside of him the more time he spent gazing at the planet.

After the massacre of his family, there was nothing left holding him away from the place where he belonged. So he built a ship, knowing that he could get away from this place of torment and death, to be where he needs to be.

Then he flew, launched himself into space, and soared all the way to the blue planet in the sky, and he finally knew that this, was home.

Most people believe that having a soulmate meant that it was an individual that would be where you would find your soulmate, but Winston, Winston knew that was not the case.

So when Angela asked him what his favourite colour was, he smiled at her, and said from the bottom of his heart:

“Blue”


	3. She Could Pick No Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has not one, but two moments that she sees the colours. And each have different but equal meaning to her.

Angela awoke to another dreary day. Of course she was still young; she had plenty of time to meet her soulmate. But until that day, Angela’s world was black and white.

“ _Guten Morgen_!” Reinhardt said with cheer, a wide smile upon his face.

“And good morning to you Reinhardt!” Angela returned. “How is your back, still sore from London?”

“I’m not old yet, Angela!”

“But thanks to Angela, you may yet get there, _habibi”_ entered the voice of Ana Amari.

Angela turned around to face Overwatch’s XO, who had just entered the hallway outside the labs. Following behind her was a woman Angela had only seen in the photos on Ana’s desk.

“Ana,” she greeted politely.

“Angela. Have you met Fareeha?”

“Not in person no, though I must say it’s nice to meet the real you. Ana talks about you all the time.”

Fareeha smiled and stuck out her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you Dr. Ziegler.”

“Please call me…” Angela began, but her brain fell silent as she tried to shake the dark-skinned woman’s hand.

It was as if the the lights had finally come on. The world was warm, and filled with reds and yellows.

But as Angela started to react to finding her soulmate, she realized that Ana’s Overwatch uniform was still grey. She thought blue would look different. And she saw the sky in the corner of her eye, and the warm sun was contrasted by the grey sky she had seen every day before.

“Angela?” Reinhardt asked, concerned.

“Fareeha?” Ana chimed in.

Angela watched the confusion on the beautiful woman’s face give way to a warm and loving smile, and Angela was happy, but…

...was she broken?

* * *

 

There were celebrations to be had for sure, but Angela asked to speak to Fareeha alone, in the privacy of the lab.

“Wait, you can’t see the blue? I thought we were…” Fareeha said with obvious disappointment.

“We are!” Angela defended. “Or, we must be. I can see colours now, I can see the red in your shirt, and the gold in your hair tassels, and your beautiful hair…”

She was quickly realizing how in love she already was.

“..But I just can’t see…” she continued.

“...that this lab is being used,” came a third, sarcastic voice.

The two soulmates faced the woman neither had seen when they entered.

“O’Deorain.” Angela said flatly.

“Ziegler.” Moira returned. “I’m curious. You’ve met your soulmate and yet cannot see all colours?”

“This is a private discussion Moira.”

Moira didn’t listen to her and approached, curiosity in her eyes: one red, one grey.

“I just want to examine this, it’s most fascinating.” Moira reached out her hands, intending to tilt Angela’s head upwards, to see what her eyes look like up close.

“Hey…” Fareeha started, but stopped when she saw the expressions of the two women in front of her shift dramatically.

Moira and Angela stood stock still, mouths agape and staring into each others eyes.

“Blue.” Angela said. “Red and blue.”

The three women had much to talk about.

* * *

 

“So what’s your favourite colour then Ange?” Lena asked, after telling the doctor about her still-monochromatic vision.

“Oh I could never choose. They’re all so beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quicky I thought of, trying to stave off writer’s block. May add a few more fragments of other ships, dunno.


End file.
